1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable bag suitable for holding a number of separate loose articles and for use with a mobile container or trolley.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern towns, numerous supermarkets offer to their customers at the entrance mobile containers or trolleys which can receive and convey items of shopping which most frequently take the form of numerous small and medium-sized packets. These containers generally comprise a pseudo-parallelepipedal body open at its top and carried by four swivelling wheels and provided at the rear end with handles or with a transverse bar enabling the container to be pushed. Thus, as purchases are made, the user places inside the body the packaged provisions or cleaning materials. At the exit from the shop, after payment, the user takes the mobile container to his or her vehicle, removes the packets from the container and then places them in the boot of the vehicle.
Accordingly, this mode of procedure makes it necessary for the purchased items to be handled several times.
The first handling takes place when the purchaser chooses the items and places them in the container, a second handling occurs when the purchaser places the items on the conveyor belt at the cashier's desk, who then adds up the total, a third handling takes place when the user places the items on the conveyor belt so as to put them into the mobile container, a fourth handling takes place when the shopper fills the boot of his or her vehicle and, finally, a fifth and last handling takes place when the user empties the boot to place the provisions and cleaning articles in storage cupboards or refrigerators. To allow a more convenient handling of the purchased items, shopkeepers make available to their customers empty packaging boxes placed randomly at the exit from the store. Sometimes they offer a plurality of small plastics bags. However, these makeshift means are not very practical for the user. They tear under the weight of the contents or do not include handles if boxes are involved. Moreover, the plastics bags supplied by the shop-keeper represents an appreciable cost to the latter. Furthermore, the bags supplied have a small volume, which necessitates the use of a large number of bags. Finally, these bags are not very strong and frequently they cannot be used more than once.
The invention aims to obviate these disadvantages.